harry hazama: the lord of snakes
by dimentio-uzumaki-potter
Summary: what happens when hazama and terumi finally fuse together with the power of izanami but his fused soul is thrown to the dimention of harry potter taking said child's body? enter and read it! OP!harry , harry/harem, ( harry harem ) , slytherin!harry , smart!harry , dark!evil!harry. slow updates. my first fic please review!
1. prologue

Well hello there everyone, dimentio-uzumaki-potter here with a fic, I really wanted to make this but didn't have the time so maybe the updates will be slow. But enough of that and let's start!

copyright: harry potter is owned by j.k rowling.  
blazblue is owned by Aksys and ArcSys.  
-

-GODDAMMIT!- screamed a black being with a green eye and a red smile on its 'face' floating in what appears to be an endless space of black.

-HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!- this being was the one and only hazama terumi creator of the azure grimoire ,ex-member of the called 'six heroes' ,mastermind behind the continuum shifts and the owner of the drive known as ouroboros and the overdrive jörmungandr.

-THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THAT!- and he was pissed beyond belief.

-FUCK YOU RAGNA AND EVERYONE THAT HELPED YOU!- and he had all the reasons to be pissed.

*flashback: start*

we find ourselves in the 'reality' or 'another figment' with hazama beating up a very tired and bloody ragna with all of his might.

-come on ragna even with the help of the Azure you still can't beat me?! HAHAHAHAHA this is precious!-  
said hazama 'terumi' laughing while he stabbed ragna again and again with his ouroboros.

-damn you terumi- said the white haired man who was on his knees drenched in sweat and blood.

-AND NOW!- started hazama -IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION OF THIS RIDE!, RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE IT'S ABOUT TO DIE!-screamed hazama once again charging his 'astral finish'.

-dammit- whispered ragna closing his eyes and waiting for his death.

He could hear the sound of thousands of snakes and the screams of all the souls that had been consumed by them, and in a matter of seconds he too will be part of them in that never-ending torture as time passed slowly.  
He then knew all that was going to happen when he died, the death,the screams, the corpses, the blood, it was going to be the biggest nightmare of all time. and everything was his fault for not paying attention when it was morr needed...

.  
.

Until.

.

*clink*

-YUKIANESA- screamed a very familiar voice.

*swoosh*

-what?- said ragna as he opened his eyes again.

Only to see Jin in front of him with his sword drawn stopping terumi halfway of his attack.

-JIN!?- screamed ragna at the sight of his little brother helping him.

-BROTHER, I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE IN THE HANDS OF SOMEONE THAT IS NOT ME, DO YOU HEAR ME!-said jin cutting all the snakes that he could.

-this is priceless!- exclaimed hazama - the hero is saving the beast!- said the green haired man before starting to laugh even harder than before.

But when he was going to say something else he dodged a bullet that almost got to him.

-WHAT!?- questioned hazama as he turned around to see the sight that he most hated.

In front of him were rachel, konoe, jubei, Trinity, valkenhayn, mitsuyoshi, hakumen as well as nu-13 and all the other members of the novus orbis librarium.

-so we finally meet again you darkness of the world- said hakumen, sword in hand.

-huh?, i'm sad, are you talking so badly of your good old companion?- taunted terumi with his smile appearing once again.

-terumi maybe I made a mistake at letting you scape, but this time I won't let you go!-screamed trinity.

-and how are you going to do it huh?!, if you haven't noticed your little puppy it's almost out of this world and our lovely hero can't fight all the snakesin time, it's just a matter of time until they kill them both and with that the world will perish once again! HAHAHAHAHA!- laughed terumi holding his sides

\- AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YET I STILL HAVEN'T REALISED MY BLAZBLUE!- he screamed with his smile getting bigger than before.

-you incompetent idiot how did you ever managed to get this to work in the first place?- asked Rachel with her voice as calm as ever.

\- well if you really need to know you stupid loli-witch I only had to wait, why did you think that worked with izanami ?! ; it was just a little plotting and moving of pieces and voilà we have an distressed ragna and a death izanami, with that, I only absorbed her power away and that made my mind and hazama's finally fuse together making my power go off the charts AGAIN HAHAHAHAHA!- explained hazama with glee.

-shut up you twisted insane demon!- said hakumen as he charged with all his might at him.

.  
.

Only to be stopped by hazama with his knife in one hand and yawning in his other.

-WHAT!?- exclaimed the warrior before being thrown away with a kick to his head.

-you fool did you really thought that THAT would hurt me?!-asked the twisted man.

-now!-said Rachel to konoe and trinity.

In that very moment the two witches started chanting a spell. now hazama would normally just snap it away with his ouroboros but this wasn't the case he knew the spell that they were making it was the same they have used to make him fight the black beast.

-OH NO YOU WON'T, YOU WHORES - shouted hazama , smile gone, as he used ouroboros to go away only to be stopped by jubei and Noel.

-got you! -said the two stopping the 'snake-master'.

\- shit! - said him while being throw back.

-fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!- exclaimed the fused being when he saw that he was surrounded.

-now do you want to make things worse?- asked ragna standing up with the help of Jin and makoto.

-you...-said the suited man -you... IDIOTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU HAVE BESTED ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

the laught was really unnerving, it was even more demented than before , it was getting in the nerves of everyone and at the same time giving them chills behind their backs.

-what are you talking about you insane man we have you surrounded and about to get you down- said the blonde vampire.

-yeah, and your snakes won't do anything because trinity and konoe are out of your range!- shouted makoto.

this time he started screaming with all of his happiness-THAT'S THE PART I LOVE THE MOST, YOU REALLY THINK THEY'RE OUT OF RANGE!-

-WHAT!?- exclaimed valkenhayn just when a black and green snake-like bolt passed through all of them and went to the spell, breaking it.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Huff* that was fun, now what is next- taunted the smiling guy again.

In that moment a explosion occurred behind of him launching him forward just in time to hear Rachel and kokonoe shout -NOW!-  
With that hazama felt his (now mixed and complete) soul leave his body just as a portal appeared in front of him.

-NO, NO , NO ,NOOO!- screamed him one last time as the portal closed.

-finally it's over- said quietly before falling unconscious in between makoto and jin.

*flashback: end*

with that we found ourselves once again in the loop of time and space were hazamas ( he decided to keep his vessels name ) soul was floating.

-even when I want to destroy them for what they did to me, I can't help but clap, that really WAS the only way to put ME down... HAHAHAHAHA!-

-well no matter- said quietly the black soul - when I reach another reality and timeline I will start making plans again, HAHAHA after all they couldn't take away my powers from me!-in that moment a portal was seen by our ( very evil and twisted ) protagonist - and would you look at that , it looks like I won't have to wait HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

and that's all I really hope you like it please comment what do you think about it. This was dimentio-uzumaki-potter and till next time!


	2. making things clear

Hello everyone ! Dimentio-uzumaki-potter here with the first chapter of this fic, I'm really surprised that this story is getting attention so I really want to thank all of you, and I will respond the reviews at the end of the story so enjoy!

.

.

.

-Huh- said the incorporeal black being as he observed around.

-now were the fuck am i?- he asked to nobody in particular as he floated looking at a sign.

-privet drive huh? Well that's a start - mumbled hazama.

\- now it's time to see if I can...- started hazama moments before he felt something...Something very familiar... Something that made the being shake with excitement and happiness as he started laughing.

-HAHAHAHAHA! THIS FEELING, I REMEMBER THIS HAHAHAHA! - said hazama just before screaming - THIS FEELING OF DESPAIR! IS WONDERFUL, IS SUBLIME , IS PERFECT! - he said as he started to move towards the source of said feeling.

-ANYONE WITH SUCH AMOUNT OF RAGE AND DESPAIR WILL MAKE A EXCELLENT BODY FOR ME HAHAHAHAHA!- laughed hazama zooming through all the houses around him.

When he reached the source of the very disturbingly delicious feeling, he stopped right in his tracks in front of a particular house.

-now what the fuck is THAT? -asked the soul looking at a strange looking force around the house.

-it looks like recognition runes are running all around the house... But... Why this house in particular?...-pondered hazama while accessing all the information that he got from the novus librarium so he could get inside without getting noticed by anything that putted the force and runes around.

-fuck...-he said at getting no way to get in... Until he saw a specific rune.

-wait a minute this fucking runes are useless against me they only react to magic... NOW I'm REALLY curious of what's inside!- now with everything in order and no way anyone would know of him entering he passed the runes and went to were he could feel the source of despair; Inside a cupboard in the stairs where a little child with green eyes, glasses, black messy hair clothes bigger than him and a bolt-like scar in his forehead was crying his heart out without making any sound.

without even having to try to look at his strength hazama knew that he was a strong and he could see that his magic was being shackled down to a very pathetic level.

-THIS CHILD IS THE SOURCE OF SO MUCH DESPAIR AND POWER ! HAHAHAHA! THIS IS PRICELESS HAHAHAHA!-exclaimed him laughing at the child.

-who's there?- asked the little child looking around only to see a black and green being with a red 'smile' - who are you?-.

-wait a minute you can see me?!- questioned hazama really perplexed.

-yes, why, I shouldn't?, oh no, is this the weirdness that uncle Vernon and aunt petunia were talking about?!- asked the kid hyperventilating at the thought of said people trying to 'discipline' him.

-wooow kid calm down, if you keep doing that you will have a heart attack, and we don't want that now, do we?- said the black soul.

As he said that the child started calming down little by little.

-there, are we okay now?- the child nodded -perfect. If you can see then this will make things easier. But first let me introduce myself-.

-my name is hazama terumi. but you can call me only hazama- he said as he made a mocking bow - and I'm here to make your life a lot better-.

-really?- asked with really high hopes the kid.

-but of course the only thing you need to do is close your eyes and relax your body- started instructing hazama as the child did it.

-now leave your mind empty and wait- chuckled him as he saw the kid do it.

In that moment hazama made his move and entered the kids body, the little kid didn't feel him enter his body nor him trying to take control over him.

Looking a the little child you could observe a green looking energy pooling around him and at that moment the kid fell unconscious in the 'bed' of the cupboard.

.

.

Moments later he woke up - HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, IT ACTUALLY WORKED! FINALLY A HAVE A BODY AGAIN HAHAHAHA!- expressed hazama in glee while moving his new body around.

He stopped when he saw in his mind all that happened at the child, all the information that he knew including obviously his vessels name.

-so, Harry Potter huh?, well it would be disrespectful to forget my vessels name wouldn't it, more so when he had anger and despair for his soul to fuse with mine, it looks like my name is only getting bigger and bigger doesn't it?- asked the refused soul.

-so, I guess my new plan would start with taking off this glasses, I really never liked them even to read- said Harry hazama taking off said glasses and showing up his green eyes that now had slits for pupils.

-so much better- said him looking around.

-uncle Vernon and aunt petunia are out taking Dudley for dinner huh? -said Harry with a smile -well I guess it's time for good old Harry to make them feel welcomed HAHAHAHAHA!- laughed with all the force in his lungs as he kicked the cupboard door open.

-IT'S TIME FOR THIS SNAKE TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR AND SHOW THEM WHO'S IN CHARGE AROUND HERE HAHAHAHAHA!-screamed him with a giant smile on his face.

-but first I think is time for this stupid restriction on my magic to go away- he said as a strange sickly green aura swirled around his body showing a lot of magic restrictions before they broke.

-and now this other piece of soul in my forehead, it's time for you to go as well- in that moment he put his hand on his scar taking a very small and black smoke to come out of it as it screamed in pain.

-in another part of the country-

gaaaah!- screamed a man in a turban as he grabbed his head in pain.

-back at privet drive-

At that moment Harry could hear a car getting home -oh boy they're here!- said him with a lot of excitement in his face.

When the very obese people entered the house Vernon could only scream in rage - YOU KID WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING DID YOU DO TO OUR HOUSE!- as he could see the cupboard door completely broken and the remaining of it sticking out of the wall.

-UNCLE VERNON WHAT A PERFECT TIMING YOU HAVE HAHAHAHA! I WAS ABOUT TO GET OUT TO LOOK FOR YOU TO GIVE YOU MY MOST SINCERE THANKS!- started Harry with a sick smile that no one noticed.

-IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SCAPE THAT STUPID CUPBOARD, BUT THANKS TO YOU MY SOUL AND BODY ARE NOW FILLED WITH RAGE AND DESPAIR, and with that, I WILL MAKE EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD TO KNOW IT AS WELL HAHAHAHAHA!- continued Harry laughing like his life depended on that.

-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FREAK?! -asked Vernon in rage, his face red , as petunia and Dudley gave three steps to the back their backs against the wall.

-now, now that's not a very nice tone for someone who's getting praised don't you think?- asked Harry with a smirk and glinting eyes, at that moment petunia could see the slit instead of pupils in Harry's eyes.

-Vernon don't!- screamed her a little to late because he was already dangling in the air with a black and green snake-like energy grabbing by the neck.

-now I want you two to listen and to listen well, I'm the one in charge in this place right now and if you make a bad move... Well let's just say that I can be very 'creative' with how I can punish people- he said as he let Vernon fall to the ground grabbing his neck and looking at him.

-do you understand- asked Harry with a smile, at which the family could only nod.

In that moment an owl entered the house with a letter -Hogwarts?, soooo a school of magic huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA IT LOOKS LIKE FATE IT'S REALLY BY MY SIDE THIS TIME ISN'T IT HAHAHA!- laughed Harry with all his force as the family looked at him in fear.

-WELL MAGIC BRITAIN PREPARE YOURSELVES BECAUSE HARRY HAZAMA POTTER IS GOING TO MAKE YOU SCREAM HAHAHAHAHAHA!-

.

.

.

.

And that's all I have if you any ideas please make a review, and please if I have any error please let me know because English is not my first language.

Now it's time for me to answer the 2 reviews that I have:

Kitty Katrona: thank you very much for the review I will try to make it better any way I can! Thanks again!

1stHorseman: thank you and don't worry Hermione is actually the first one that I will put in the harem. Also thanks for the review

This is dimentio-uzumaki-potter and see you in the next chapter!


	3. looking classy

Hello everyone dimentio-uzumaki-potter here with a new chapter.  
Again thank you for reading this fic, and sorry for the wait but right now I'm really busy with college but to make it to you I will try to make longer chapters now that I have a little more time to think of ideas, but enough if that and on with the fic!

.

.

.

.

We find ourselves following a giant man with a lot of facial hair as he walked to privet drive.

He was none other that hagrid the caretaker of the animals in Hogwarts and right now he was smiling with glee in his eyes, he was on the mission of showing Harry Potter the world of magic. He was so happy that it was him the one to show him were he belonged, like his parents.

He was already in front of the door, so he breathed and calmed himself, and knocked it.

He waited until the door opened.

In that moment he saw the anxious fat man that opened the door, he looked like he hadn't slept well and shaking.

-what do you need?- was about to ask the man in a very shaky voice until another more relaxed and almost adult-like voice asked -sooo you are the one who is going to show old little me magic Britain aren't you?-

In that moment hagrid saw a kid with a pretty big smile in his face that looked almost a teenager. He then saw the kids forehead, there stood the bolt-like scar that identified him as Harry Potter.

-Harry is that you?-asked hagrid surprised with how the kid looked like he was ready to go to college.

-I don't know ,am I?- asked with mock curiosity in his face -let me see, black hair, green eyes, bolt-like scar, yeah I think that would be my name!- said Harry mockingly while he dismissed Vernon inside.

-I can't believe how big you look-said hagrid with his eyes wide open.

-well I think I hit puberty early didn't i- said harry, his smile returning to his face.- oh would you like to enter and drink some tea?- asked him.

-oh no, don't worry I think we actually should get going, we have a lot to search after all- explained hagrid.

-oh but of course, aunt petunia uncle Vernon I'm already going so please remember what we talked about while I'm gone OK?-asked Harry his smile getting bigger.

-o...ooof course Harry.. G. luck- said petunia.

-well bye- said Harry as he followed hagrid.

And tell me hagrid how much until we reach the entrance?- asked Harry following said man.

-we are in front of it harry- said hagrid as he pointed his finger at a place that looked like a bar called 'the leaky cauldron'.

Harry raised an eyebrow with a smile and closed eyes - hagrid I know that I look like an adolescent but I don't think I have the age to drink- 'fisically at least' thought harry.

-no Harry, inside there would be a brick wall that would open and that's the door to magic Britain - explained hagrid as they entered the place.

-huh.. I see..- said Harry following hagrid until they got to the bartender.

-hey hagrid did you bring a friend to drink?- asked the barman.

-no Tom, this child is going to Hogwarts- said hagrid to the guy now introduced as Tom.

-huh? A late Bloomer I suppose?- asked Tom.

-no Tom he is a kid look at his forehead- said hagrid pointing at Harry as Tom did what he was asked to.

-what?, do I have something in my face?- asked harry at the stare of the man.

-YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!- exclaimed the bartender in disbelief making everyone look at him.

-yeah, and?- said Harry nonplussed at the attention he was getting.

-HARRY POTTER'S BACK- screamed a random person in the bar.

That was the call for everyone in the bar to start giving him compliments and trying to make roots with the kid-who-lived.

-wooow everyone would you please calm down, it's not like I even know what's happening anymore, this looks like I'm a celebrity or something like that-said Harry with the straightest face he could make.

-Tom I need you to bring us to the back so harry can get his supplies and rent us a room for the night -said hagrid as he shielded Harry from all the people.

-but of course my old friend- said Tom as he took them to the back- you already know what to do, and sorry about that kid I will try to keep them at bay as you two enter there- he apologized as he went to stop the mob.

In that moment hagrid touched the brick wall with his umbrella in a certain pattern and said - stand back a little harry- as he did so he saw the brick wall starting to form a door.

-now that's a little... Unique - said harry trying to look impressed.

-yeah, now Harry let me introduce you to the diagon alley- said hagrid as the door opened.

Harry saw little more than a few people dressed in wizards and witches outfits unimpressed before he asked - now where are we going first?-

-first we are going to the gringotts bank to get you some money- responded hagrid with a smile.

-I'm taking for a fact that or my family name is rich, I'm the only one in the line or my parents left me money or even both. am I correct?- deduced Harry.

-you are right... How did you knew? - asked hagrid really impressed by the kids deduction, walking to the bank with Harry at his side

-You can say that I have ... the knowledge of a major in this sort of things - said harry with a smile.

-I would say- hagrid stated as he opened the door and walked in with Harry at his toes.

Harry looked around observing the goblins working with the gold receiving and giving it to the wizards as he walked with hagrid.

They stopped in front of a particularly nasty looking goblin.

-griphook, long time no see huh?- said hagrid to the goblin.

-I would say so... What vault are you going today ...and who is this kid?-asked the goblin after he saw the kid.

-he's one of the reasons we are here. We are going to the vault 687-

-so this is the Potter kid- murmured griphook- I need the key-

-here you have it- hagrid said, giving griphook the key.

-well then please follow me-

They followed the goblin into a door that leaded to a cart.

-please keep feet and hands inside the cart at all moment -said griphook as the cart moved.

\- hey hagrid I wanted to ask you something very important- finally said Harry looking at the man.

-what is it Harry?-

-why do people keep knowing who I am, I mean, yeah I'm a sexy devil but... I don't think that even that is enough to earn so much praise before at the bar- said Harry.

At that moment hagrid explained to Harry everything that he knew. How Lord voldemort had tried to kill him but the love of his parents protected him.

-I see...-murmured harry- so you're telling me, that all the people are making me some kind of hero... Even when is obvious that it wasn't me but my parents?- asked Harry as hagrid nodded - well then I can say without a doubt that they are really a bunch of idiots-

-yeah...- sighed hagrid.

-oh and another question hagrid-

-huh?-

-do you know a place were I can change my name?- said Harry with a smile.

-You can do it here in gringotts but you will have to go through some blood tests to see the houses that you are heir of first- said griphook finally talking- by the way we are already here, vault 687, the vault of the Potter family-in that moment griphook used the key to open the door of the vault after getting our of the cart.

When the door opened Harry couldn't help but to start to laugh uncontrollably in front of him were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze knuts and a lot of books and artifacts.

-I would like a little while in here and a little pouch if you don't mind griphook, hagrid-

-of course Harry, that way I can go fetch something else of another vault- said hagrid with a smile.

-here- said griphook as he gave Harry a little leather pouch- that pouch is enchanted so you can fit 25.000 galleons. By the way the gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts, There are 29 Knuts in one sickle and 17 sickles in one galleon- he explained- do you get it?-

\- of course, thank you griphook- said Harry making a reverence.

Griphooks eyes were wide with surprise at how a wizard had said thanks to him- no problem mister Potter- he responded with what could be described as a smile as he and hagrid entered in the cart again.

-now - said Harry his smile getting on his face again- let's see if I can find something interesting in here-

Harry searched around between the piles of gold and jewelry for things that he could use, until he saw it.

A pair of black daggers that were just a little bigger than his hand- this looks perfect, now let's see if I still have my powers to transform things- he said as the daggers in his hands took a black and green aura while they changed their form to a pair of butterfly knives - perfection!- he exclaimed with a even bigger smile as he disintegrated them in a green light.

In that moment a little necklace caught his attention, it was of pure gold with a green emerald in the front -well, you know what? ; I will take that necklace, you don't know maybe in this universe I can find someone who appreciates real power - chuckled to himself Harry as he took the necklace and filled his pouch with galleons.

As he exited the vault he saw that hagrid and griphook were waiting for him- hey! I already have what I needed, griphook you don't mind if we go to the leader of the bank? , I would like to make things fast and change my name- he said to the goblin.

-yeah, but first I will have to make an audience for him to help you so I will recommend that you go and make the purchase of your school supplies and then come back- explained the goblin as they exited the cart.

-see you later then-

Hagrid and Harry then went to purchase all of the books, ingredients, and materials for school. The only thing that missed were his clothes because the letter arrived yesterday so he didn't had the time to 'ask' his relatives to buy him some, and robes.

They were in front of a shop that was called "madam Malkin's robes for all occasions".

-now Harry, go in there and get some nice clothes while I go buy dumbledore some lemon candies- after hagrid said that he went to a shop called honey dukes.

When Harry entered the store he saw a woman measuring a pale blonde girl in what could be described as an very expensive robe... If the price tag in it was anything to go by.

When the woman noticed Harry she said - oh my... can I help you young man?-

-yes, madam malkin i suppose?, I would like robes for Hogwarts please- said Harry making a bow.

-yes, of course,that would be all?- asked the withe-haired woman.

-actually no, do you make custom clothes perhaps?- inquired Harry.

-yeah why?-

-well you see I would like something like this- said Harry taking out a drawing of something like a tuxedo with a fedora of his pocket- I would like this made out of your best material but without the coat, money is no problem - he finished with a smile.

-of course just wait a moment while I take my best silk out to work- she said walking almost with a skip.

-hi- said a rather snobby feminine voice.

-hi- he responded smiling with his eyes closed.

-so are you going to Hogwarts too?- she asked with a smirk and a light blush.

-yeah-

-my name is Agatha, Agatha malfoy- she said with her hand out- a pleasure to meet you-

-yeah likewise- he said shaking her hand, in that moment entered madam Malkin with a lot of silks and an already finished black Fedora.

She went to work with her magic in Harry while a employee worked on Agatha.

-and tell me boy, how did you though of such elegant style of clothes?-asked the woman.

-oh, let's just say that I had a dream where I saw myself with those clothes- said Harry smirking widely. A smirk that without him noticing made Agatha blush.

.

A couple of minutes later .

\- and what do you think? - asked madam with a smile.

-it's perfect! - exclaimed Harry in front of a mirror with his hat in hand - now tell me how much would that be?-asked him putting his hat on his head.

-that would be 108 galleons and 16 sickles for the suit, the Fedora and the robes- she responded with a smile.

-give me two more suits like this and here you have the money- he said giving her 329 galleons- keep the change- he finished with a smile and a closed eye to which Agatha blushed again.

Two minutes passed in silence as Harry kept smiling and Agatha kept staring him, Harry was about to exit, before a very pale man with light blond hair entered the shop.

-Agatha it's time to go- he said in a low but strong voice.

-yes father - she said, a small blush still on her face.

-goodbye Agatha I hope we see each other again in Hogwarts, oh, but where are my manners I didn't even told you my name- he said with a fake gasp just before he made a reverence and took his hat off- my name is Harry James Potter but in a little moment I will be known legally as Harry Hazama potter, a pleasure- he continued as he putted his hat on again- but a will take my leave now, so, bye- he finished as he took his new clothes and walked out leaving a bunch of flabbergasted people.

and a even more blushed Agatha thinking ' I think I'm in love'.

.

.

.

.

And that's all, please review I beg you, I want to know your thoughts on the fic and give me ideas so I can ( hopefully) make the next chapter faster.

If you want to see how Harry hazama looks go to my bio and there is a link to a drawing that I made of him.

Nothing else so this is dimentio-uzumaki-potter saying bye for now.


	4. being rich and powerful is awesome

As Harry walked back to Gringotts he said to himself -Well that was quite enjoyable, but i really had to repress telling her to not wet her panties (chuckle)-

-but now i have a perfect outfit. And a possible stalker-he shuddered as he walked-well at least my stalker doesn t want me dead.-

-meanwhile in another dimension-

\- i don't know why i suddenly want to kill snakes...- said a very pissed ragna in a hospital bed with a lot of bandages.

-Five minutes later in harry's dimention-

harry entered gringotts with a kick to the front door making his apearing obvious to everyone inside, he then proceeded onward to his destination: infront of a goblin that was waiting for him.

-you are lord potter i suppose- said the goblin to what harry nodded- then please follow me so you can resume with your day-

-but of course, just lead the way- said harry to what the goblin leaded the way.

-two minutes later-

We find Harry in front of the goblin leader,at least that's what he tought. he couldn t really tell much about him because he was covered in shadows.

Harry whistled at the sight and then said -Well what happened to the lights?, somebody forgot to pay the electricity bill or what?- as he laughed at his own joke. As well as the other goblin that was with him. Until a look from the goblin leader made the little goblin to shut up.

-Harry James Potter, do you realize that you are asking me to change your name even when you know that your name has been really famous in the wizard world?-

-Yes, after all, i will make my new name ten times more famous than it was-he answered without skipping a beat with a smile in his face with his eyes closed

The leader goblin smiled at that-I like you human, you are the only besides merlin himself to talk in such a way to display not arrogance but pure and raw confidence in your skills, so i will make an exception for you and allow you to change your name and still maintain all your belongings and your your seats in winzengamot-he said with a smile.

-I appreciate that like you have no idea sir-Harry said with bow, hat in hand, his smile still present at all times.

-Well then let s start with this because it will take a little while to finish-the goblin then handed harry a quill-that is a blood quill, you will have to write your current name in this cup-the goblin the handed a silver cup-the you will hae to extract a drop of blood in the parchment that it will be handed to you so we can know all the titles and familys that you form part of so we can add them to your new family name-he continued as the parchment was handed to him.

-finnaly with the cup you will drink from it while you think of the new name that you want. with that you will that other name both legally and magicaly as well as being emancipated so you will have all of the belongings that are yours by right.-he finised

-okay, let s start then-harry said as he took the quill and cup, and started writting ``Harry James Potter on it making his hand itch but nothing more than that. with that finished he then materialized one of his knives and cutted his palm and squezed so a drip of blood falls in the parchment. he waited a little while and he saw how the drip of blood started to write down a lot of names.

in that moment the goblins in the room tooked in shock as names appeared like: black, peverell, griffindor, ravenclaw and slytherin.

Harry watching the shocked faces of the goblins he said-soooo... it looks like i'm quite important right?-

-You have no idea-replied a goblin-you not only are a part of the powerful house like potter and black, but also the rightful owner of the deadly hollows and three quarters of hogwarts-he explained still shocked.

-so you are telling me that i have a lot of power financially, politically an socially?- he asked with a sick smile creeping in his face.

-yes-was the only reply he got. making his smile even bigger.

-perfect-said harry as he took the cup in his hands an then drunk the liquid that was in it, making the ``harry james potter to change to ``harry hazama potter as he finished the beverage

-and now with that out of the way, how about you tell me what i own now-said harry.

-but of course, that will be my pleasure-complied the leader goblin.

-in the potter accounts you have the vault number 687 with 200.000 galeons,400.000 Sickles and 1.056.001 knuts, 30% in broomstix, 20% in florean fortescue's ice cream parlor, the potter manor, godric hollow and a little beach house in france.

in the peverell account you have the vault number 518 with 500.000 galeons, 800.000 Sickles and 400.000 knuts as well as the invisibility cloack, the resurrection stone, the peverell manor, 30% of the daily prophet, 50% of ollivanders, 20% of flourish and blotts and 40% in obscurus books.

-in the black accounts you have the vault number 711 with 500.000 galeons, as well as the n 12 grimmauld place and the black s manor and 40% in all the stores in knockturn alley.

-in the gryffindor account you have vault number 2 with 65.000.000 galeons and 25% of hogwarts.

-in the ravenclaw account you have vault number 4 with 55.000.000 galeons and 25% of hogwarts.

-in the slytherin account you have vault number 3 with 90.000.000 galeons and 25 % of hogwarts.

-you could say that you are one of the more, if not the most, rich person in england- said the goblin- but that aside... you know now that you are the new lord potter you need a new family crest so. do you have anything in mind?- he asked to harry.

-but of couse... just give me something to draw it and we can finish this business- said harry with a very dark smile.

.

.

.

.

and that's all i have right now, i want to apologize for the long wait but i had to get my eyes operated, then i got sick, good thing is that after all i found i job as english teacher at a school but i found a little time to write this chapter so i hope you liked it.

please comment! dimentio-uzumaki-potter out!


	5. A demented casanova is in hogwarts

Welllll...  
...

Fuck it,  
I don't have a lot of time between my country situation(I live in Venezuela if you didn't know) and my work I don't have a lot of free time to write.  
BUT, I had a lot of time to read a lot of books to make better chapters, so I will take a lot of time but my chapters will have better quality, in other words I will be like an artist from a non famous manga...i really hope you get the joke in there.

Whatever, i also wanted to say that this fic will never and I repeat 'NEVER' be abandoned, I take a lot of time but I finish what I begin.  
Well that's all I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

.

.

.

.

. 

-Inside hogwarts express-

Ugh!, what a pest, I'm going to kill this kid if he doesn't learn how to eat like a 'normal' human being instead of a pig thought harry with a scowl in his face as he saw a ginger kid eating candies like some kind of starved man.

Said kid was ron weasley, he had entered in the same compartment after he told him that all the other compartments were full, so harry offered a seat and said his name, to which the kid gasped in awe to be in the same room as the 'boy who lived', right after that a lady with a little car of sweets showed up and, craving to eat a sweet, he bought everything in the car, he then proceeded to offer some to the other kid (after all if he wanted to stay with a low profile he needed to show some Kindness to people (much to his disdain)), to which said kid accepted and started eating like his life depended on that.

Trying to ignore the disgusting act, that kid considered 'eating', he opened a little box that said 'chocolate frog', and proceeded to ate it, when he saw the little Card that was in the box he was surprised because in the card was him. In that very moment entered a pair of kids that looked like giant gorillas and a pale blonde girl that harry recognized instantly.

-Oh! Agatha what a surprise to see you again- said harry with his eyes closed and a smile from ear to ear - but tell who are the two gargoyles that are behind you, they look like they were punched in the face repeatedly with a hammer- with his eyes still closed he asked with fake sorrow to which she snorted trying not to laugh, they didn't seem to understand what harry had told them because they just looked at each other with questioning glares.

-Oh, they are crabbe and goyle, our families are friends so they help me around- Agatha with a smile looking only at harry with eyes that seemed to flood with worship to said kid... no 'man' in front of her.- well... i just heard that someone said that you were in the train and I wanted to say hi and that we are four compartments Up if you needed some help with anything...so... I will go now. Bye harry...- she said with a little blush on her cheeks.

-Well, thank you i really appreciate the kindness, here have this, I hope to see you again soon- said harry as he gave her the card opening his eyes a little to see Agatha at the face, to which she blushed even harder before leaving the compartment with only one thought 'I hope we are in the same house...' while she hugged the Chocolate frog card.

-MATE DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO WAS SHE?- asked/screamed ron that until that point was completely shocked with what had happened in front of him like he didn't exist.

-Would you please be so kind to not scream, I'm right in front you, there is no need to do that, and to answer your question, yes she is Agatha malfoy- he explained With a bored and annoyed tone as he ate a piece of pumpkin pie.

-Oh. Sorry. But is that... well... you know her family is evil- tried to explain ron while harry just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

-What do you mean?- asked harry now a little interested in what ron was saying. Just as ron was about to explain of what his parents had said to him of the malfoys being followers of Voldemort and of the slytherin house a girl with bushy brown hair and eyes.

-Hey have you two seen a toad around here a kid lost it and...-before she could finish the question she saw harry and blushed, she couldn't believe that a man dressed that elegantly was in the train, she could only stare in awe her eyes never leaving his face, that eyes that appeared to be closed but that showed so much Knowledge, and that smile that never faltered... until she saw said mouth moving. To which she reacted immediately and said- excuse me, I wasn't paying attention to what you said mister...-

-Please just call me harry and I was saying that if you had the name of the toad I could help you find him- he said knowing very well what she was thinking.

-Harry? As in harry potter? The kid who lived?- asked the girl shocked that this man in front of her that looked like he was 20 or something along that line was actually her own age and a famous wizard at top of that.

-Well yes, but please call me just harry, or Mazama if you want, after all I did change my second name. But like I was saying if you tell me the name of this toad i could use a spell to bring him here with an accio spell- explained harry as he took out his wand, a 12 inches Alder wood wand with a Basilisk venom core that he Obtained in ollivanders.

-His name is Trevor- she said impressed that he already knew a spell that they weren't supposed to know before their 3rd year.

-Accio Trevor!- with a swing of his wand a toad went flying from outside the compartment into harrys hand. To which the girl and ron saw in awe.-here you have... excuse me but i still don't know your name- harry said as he handed the toad to her.

-My name is hermione... Hermione Granger- she answered still blushing to the man in front of her.- i. I should be going to give Seville his toad... thank you Harry... I hope we see each other again- she said looking at the toad in embarrassment.

-Don't worry Hermione i too hope to see you again- said harry with a large smile as he put back his wand in his pocket. After that she walked blushing.

The only thing that she didn't notice was a blonde haired girl that watched from afar with hate in her eyes...

.  
.

Inside the compartment harry just took a seat again before asking-well that was quite entertaining wouldn't you say?- to which ron just nodded his head.

=======000=====TEN MINUTES AFTER=====000======= 

Harry was sitting in a boat, he had asked hagrid if he could take one alone to which he accepted seeing no problem in that, thinking of everything so far, only to smirk as he saw a very old but beautiful castle, he then fixed his hat in his head, and hopped out of the boat after it made contact with the grounds of the castle, and followed in a very paused walk all the other kids into the castle.

After they had come to a stop he used a notice-me-not charm around him while he waited to the teacher in front of him (whose name was Minerva McGonagall) finish her Speech.

-so when you are called please step inside and sit in the chair to be sorted in a house- finished McGonagall to the pleasure of the majority of the kids, including Harry.

Name after name was called and called, everyone could hear all the applause from inside the dining hall, some more than others, all the kids and teachers alike were looking at all the new promises with smiles, some friends were in the same house, other were in different houses, but everybody was having a very good time being sorted, Hermione was sorted in raven claw, Ron in gryffindor, Agatha with her two 'bodyguards' in slytherin, but in the middle of everything a name was called that Made everyone go silent in an instant.

-Harry Potter!- at that call everyone went wide eyed as the sound of footsteps were heard, in that moment a 'man' with a fedora over his head, almost hiding his black hair, and what appeared to be a suit and a school robe on top of that, arms behind his back, walked in a very paused pace opened his eyes, at that everyone that Was close to him saw his green eyes, something that confused the others as they saw his eyes almost a very sickly yellow from afar.

Before anyone could say anything the man already sitting in the stool, when he took of his hat, the people that were in the front saw a little remaining of his 'Bolt-like' scar, something that made clear to everybody that, that man sitting in the stool waiting to be sorted was in fact Harry Potter. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.As a teacher placed the sorting hat in Harrys head every person in the dining hall waited for the boy to be sorted, every house hoping that he was in theirs,  
as this happened in the outside.

Inside harrys head he was talking very politely with the sorting hat... 

.  
.

-NOW LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN WELL YOU USELESS PIECE OF CHEAP SHIT, IM FED UP WITH EVERYONE THAT THINK THAT CAN MANHANDLE ME LIKE A FUCKING TOY, I HAD TO SEE THAT KID EAT LIKE A FUCKING PIG THE RIDE HERE SO DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO PUT ME IN THAT STUPID HOUSE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE EATED BY MY SNAKES AFTER I BLOW YOU UP AND BURN YOU TO MICROSCOPICAL ASHES YOU HEAR ME!- yep, harry was beyond pissed, and rightly so, the hat had made a 'little' joke (or at least harry hoped it was that... for The hats sake) that he could put him in the house if his 'friend' after seeing his memories of the ride there.

With this, the hat without time, at least he thought that after the 'little' outburst, to see more memories from the kids life, and fearing for his life, sorted him in The house that he thought would be best for his sake.

.  
.

-SLYTHERIN!- and as the hat said that harry removed him from his head before stepping up.

-AS I WALK AGAIN IN MY HOME, I WILL BE THE ONE TO REQUEST YOU TO RECOGNIZE ME AS THE HEIR OF YOUR HOUSES, HOGWARTS- chanted harry as he raised his right hand to the Ceiling showing his lordship rings. To which three of them started to shine before the three ghosts of Salazar slytherin, Godric gryffindor and Rowena raven claw Appeared in front of him before bowing.

-Me, as the represented ghost and soul of my house and trait, accept you as my new heir- said the three ghosts before disappearing into the rings that represented Each house lordship.

In that moment harry lowered his him before going into the slytherin table, and took a seat in front of Agatha as everyones eyes, even the teachers, followed his Movements, after he sat down he just looked at Agatha and said with a smile as he put his fedora in the table.

\- and tell me, how was your day?-.

.

.

.

. 

And that's all please review if you liked it.

Peace out.

-dimentio-uzumaki-potter.


	6. a little lovebird objective

hey! dimentio-uzumaki-potter here, i wanted to wish you all to have happy holidays and a happy new year, i tried to make this chapter in the run because my family is not going to celebrate anything this year because a cousin of mine died three days ago and well, you know...  
but i still wanted to make a little chapter for you to enjoy so, hey! i hope you are having fun these days ok?.

and we start!  
...

The hogwarts dining hall was the place where everyone could enjoy of a good talk with their friends, so obiously it was supposed to be one of the places where one could hear more noise in all the castle... But today was not that case...why? you may be asking, well let's just say that when you hear that the "child-who-lived" was not only attending classes with you but also dropped a bomb as big as "i'm the heir of three of the four houses that made this castle so i'm basically the owner of this school", you tend to stay in silence.

And Albus Dumbledore wasn't an exception, when the child had entered he felt something different, not only by his apperance,it was like if some kind of incredibly powerful...'being'... had just made his presence known to any powerful soul in the room, something that not only him, but all the other teachers felt, a kind of power trying to say "i dare you to fuck with me", and that only made it worse when not only he was sorted into slytherin but he stood and then made himself known as the heir of not only griffindor like he knew, but ravenclaw and slytherin as well. To say that he was shocked was an understatement, the kid was the owner of the whole castle, he had more power than himself or anyone for that matter.

-sooooo... how was your day?- asked harry smiling while taking a seat next to agatha and serving himself some food.

-w...w..well.. it was... ok i guess- responded her stuttering, after all she just witnessed just how the "love of her entire life" just declared himself above anyone in the school and then talked to her (senpai noticed her kya~~~).

-that so, i'm glad, after all, i suppose that those... "bodyguards" of yours wasn't very entertaining, after all i don't think they would be very... "talkative"... if you catch my drift- said harry before he swallowed a boiled egg whole to the amazement and chagrin of all the people looking at him.

-d..did he j..just swallow a whole egg like it was nothing- whispered a very scared slytherin kid in the table... just to be ignored as the others shuddered at the sight.

At that very moment of total silence a well known "prankster of the other life" appeared in the dining hall making all the noise that he could to be be the center of attention.

-HEY! look what i just found!,it looks that all the new kids just got sorted so what better way to introduce miself than to do a "little" prank in one of them! - shouted the poltergeist at the top of his nonexistent lungs.

He then procceded to grab a pie that was in the slytherin table and take flight at a random direction to throw it.

it was where harry was sitting.

.

nobody saw what happened, the only thing that they knew was that harry was inches from getting hit in the face with the pie and then the next moment the pie was in crabble's face, peeves was in the floor screaming in pain and harry was in front of him, with a very peculiar looking knife in his hand, just before he started twirling it around and then making it disappear with a movement of his hand.

-tch, and here i was trying to eat in peace, well you know what?, forget it, i'm going to my room- said harry as he started to leave the hall, but before he could do it dumbledore said to him.

-harry, my boy, you can't just leave by yourself, you don't even know where is your house common room- tried to say the old headmaster.

-it's in the dungeons- said harry blankly to the surprise of dumbledore, seeing the face of surprise of the old wizard he continued- come on headmaster, you didn't thought that i just would come to a place that i "own" and don't know anything of it did you?- asked him rhetorically to the still surprised man.

-well whaterver, see you all later- he finished with a smile as he exited the hall.

-how in the world did he hurt a poltergeist with a knife?- asked in surprise a ravenclaw student to wich everyone just tried to think how he could hurt a "nonexistent" being with something like a knife.

.  
-inside the slytherin common room-

-huh, this place is actually pretty nice, i love the decorations- said harry as he walked in a very steady pace, until he stopped in front of a very big silver snake head in the wall, he proceeded to touch it, to wich the eyes of the snake started glowing in a green light and opened his mounth so much that revealed a door.

-now to take a very good sleep- he said as he opened the door that revealed a big bedroom that seemed to belong to a king because of the decorations and the giant bed, it had a very big library at the side as well with a lot of books in various subjects of magic.

-after a good reading that is...- he then smiled as he reached for a book in transfiguration.

.  
-the next morning-

Everyone in the slythrin common room was starting to wake up, the night before was very... unique... and the fact that everyone had started looking for harry when they had entered the was one of the rasons of the tiredness of them.

-HEY LOOK AT THAT!- said in surpise agatha that had just came out of her bedroom, as she pointed at the opening head of the snake in the wall, where harry came out, to wich a guy in the room said

-hey there is no need to scream so early in the morning princess you know- said harry completly dressed in his "uniform" with his robe open showing his suit beneath and his fedora in his head.

-sorry...- said agatha blushing hard at how harry had called her a "princess".

-no worries, now how about we go out, what is our first class?- asked harry as he adjusted his sleeves.

-we have potions with professor snape, he is our head of house, but first we have to go to the dining hall to eat breakfast- explained agatha as they started their walk out of the common room and to hall.

-and your idiots?- asked harry as they walked.

-they probably are still dressing themselves- she answered as she started looking at his hat, thing that harry noticed.

-you like my hat?- asked harry with a smile to wich she blushed and looked away. Harry then took his feadora off and placed on her head, to agathas surprise.

-here you can use it while we eat if you want- he continued.

Agatha just couldn't belive what was happening not only the "man of her dreams" had called her a princess but treated her as a person and not as a way to be more powerful politically or monetarily or even as a way to be more close to her father, he was treating her as a friend... and she wanted more of that. And she was going to get it, on way or another, she was on her own little world that she didn't notice that they were already sitting in the slytherin table.

-are you going to eat?- asked harry as he looked at her and served her some eggs and toast.

-ah, y..yes thanks- she answered as she took the plate that was beign offered, as she started eating there was only one thing on her mind 'you are going to be mine my love'

and here it is, here we saw a little more of agatha's mind, and development into a little obssesive girl(she's going yandere duuuuuudeee.)(if you want to know i wanted a little romance here because i was watching acchi kocchi and i swear that my blood is at least 80% sugar at this point), and harry showing that he couldn't care less of what everybody thinks, it was a little short but well that's all i got so...  
dimentio out.


End file.
